1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of bio-processing, and more particularly to a method for processing lignocellulose material.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the decreasing oil resources, the growing food shortage, and the huge demands of liquid fuels such as ethanol and butanol and other biochemical products such as lactic acid and succinic acid, the use of lignocellulose material for producing fermentable sugar has aroused more and more attention. However, the saccharification of cellulose by an enzyme process requires a special pre-treatment to loosen the structure of crystalline cellulose. The processing method mainly includes an acid method, an alkaline method, a steam explosion method, a wet oxidation method, an organic solvent method, etc.
Methods for separating the shrub stalks into major components by low-intensity steam explosion require a steam explosion device and a steam generator, and the safety requirement of operation is high.
Through a nano-scale crusher, the straws can be crushed to 10-20 μm. The hydrolysis efficiency is improved, and the chemical reagent method can be replaced for processing. However, a lot of energy is consumed during the crushing process, and the temperature of a motor is easy to rise during the dry milling process. The intercooling time is long, and the production efficiency is low.
Methods for extracting lignin with an organic solvent and phosphoric acid require the neutralization and filtering, which is a complex process.
Methods for effectively saccharifying lignocellulose using an alkali liquor need to recover the alkali liquor with an electrodialysis method, in which the cost of power consumption is high.
Methods for acid hydrolysis of lignocellulose through a recirculation reactor require special pretreatment equipment.
Therefore, at present, there is an urgent need to find a processing method with low price and high productivity and involves no environmental pollution, no acid and base, and no high-temperature conditions.